killswitch
by weedstash
Summary: a guy named john straticci failed a mission blah blah blah he was put on a bounty fled to vice city met his brother enjoyed his party his brother had a favor for him and blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, just enjoy the story. its my first time making a story


**Hey guys it's my first time so…yeah. All the characters are made up. This is in Liberty city**

John Straticci woke up and looks outside the window and thinks to himself that everyday is the same day. He starts to go to the bathroom washes his face and looks at his 6'2 foot body with black hair and brown eyes. He washes his face and takes a shower. Just like what he does everyday.

He then gets himself dressed in a top that says "got guns" and pants and black shoes with it. But there was one thing that was different from this guy he's not your average joe he's a mafia made man and a cold blodded assassin. After he changed he went to his book shelves and takes out his 9mm with a socom and pulls out a brief case with a sniper, anaesthetic, and garrotte wire.

As he was heading out to his car he, he checked his mailbox and found a dossier of a man and with it there was a envelope full of money. He headed to his car and put his case beside him. His car was a classic tricked out 1980 clover, As he revved his engine all the dogs barked. As he went on his way to his first kill of the month. He stopped in burger shot.

As he entered burger shot he saw a lot of people and it was filthy as he ordered a kid spilt some sprunk on him. he ordered a large sprunk and chessy mushroom burger and some fries. Then the pimpled faced waiter gave him his order and went on his way to the building where he was instructed to shot his target. As he went to the roof he brought his case and his food, while waiting he was eating his food. And he tasted the fries and it was stale and old. When he ate his burger the patty fell off

He shouted to himself "what the hell is with this luck!"and thought to himself _"at least the soda isn't bad or anything"_

As he was about to drink his phone rang he then answered it.

Then a guy in a strong Italian accent said to him "if he's clear to shot, shot him you only have one shot at him" then he ended the call.

Then he thought to himself _"I have'nt eve_n _drank my soda yet, still good pay doesn't wait."_

As he was assembling his rifle he looked around and inspected the site to check if anyone is watching. He saw the site was clear. After he assembled he scoped around looking for the same guy in the picture which was Josef Osgrad. Josef was a 5'11 black hair and gray eyes. He is the son of the leader of the Russian mob.

Then he spotted Josef on his scope he was ready to shot as Josef took a seat

As he was ready to shoot John never dropped a sweat on the floor, since he did this a lot of times. His hands were never shaking. As he shoot the bullet the bullet was speeding it's way to the glass. When it hit the glass all the henchmen and Josef himself looked at the glass and behind the glass they saw John.

John was shocked as he saw it, then he started to sweat, A lot. As he quickly kept his rifle, Josef also called his henchmen in the ground floor and kill John on the next building. After John was done keeping his rifle he looked for a fire exit but no fire exit found so the only way to get down was through the stairs or the dumb way which was to jump.

Then he thought to himself while running downstairs _"fuck, a freakin bulletproof window?, who the hell puts a bulletproof window in an office?"_

As he was running 3/4 way to the exit, he heard some guys yelling at each other. Each henchman was equipped with a tec9. Then he was 1/2 their but they almost saw him so he went inside a dark gap and waited. As the 2 henchmen passed by he waited for the third and hit him with his case making the guy fall and still conscious but dizzy, then he pulled out his 9mm and shot both guys ahead at the back of the head quickly before they reacted. He looked at the last guy, and kick his head so hard it made the guy unconscious.

He said "sorry buddy" then spat his brains out

**Hey guys it's my first time so…yeah. All the characters are made up. This is in Liberty city**

As he ran to the exit he went through an alley, he was chased by another group of henchmen. He was running so fast that he accidentally forgot his soda. When he reached his car he was looking for his keys. He saw the henchmen running faster. Then he found his keys and went in and drove as fast as he can with the henchmen shooting at them. When he got home he turned on the t.v. and saw his work which was very messy, blood all over the building walls and shattered glass. As he was going to turn off the t.v. his phone rang. He picked it up, it was the godfather.

The godfather said "what kind of assassination was that? That was bullshank"

He then replied "im sorry godfather"

Godfather replied "there will be no room for errors you shall be avoided and I will a put a hit on you so that there will be no evidence against the Caprone family, ill give you a 1 hour head start till' we find you and kill you.

As the godfather put the phone down there was no thought in his head besides thinking that he was going to be a dead guy.

As he packed his things he though something he then said thought to himself _"I know where to go, safe place no mafia only my brother and the sunny beaches and bitches. _

As he looked at his watch he only had 45 minutes left as he peeked through the window he saw some henchmen. He hurried up and went to his car. He drove his car to his old friend running a carshop.

He said to his friend "take care of my ride when I come back I should'nt have scratches and shit"

Then he called a taxi and told that taxi to go to the liberty airport as fast as he can for 50$ and a burger shot coupon. As the taxi driver was driving to the airport he saw some familiar cars following the taxi.

When they arrived he ran to the counter without paying the cab and bought a ticket to vice city. He then opened the envelope that was in the mailbox and gave everything to the lady since he got only 3 mins left. As he got the ticket he ran to the going to the terminal and rode the plane. He then smiled back and gave a stiff middle finger at the chasing henchmen.

As he got on the plane he put his bag on the top shelf and sat near the window. Then something caught his eyes a beautiful young lady, she was 5'6 blonde and had the best figure a man would ask for from a girl. As the girl was walking down the isle she had no place to sit.

He looked at john's extra seat and asked "is this seat taken?"

John said "no, feel free"

For a moment they were silent then as the plane was taking off.

John asked "are you going to vice city?"

Then some guy in infront of them said "no shit Sherlock no wonder this is called vice city airlines"

John replied "I wasn't even talking to you"

As the plane was in the right altitude the guy infront went to the bathroom. Since John was a little embarrassed after what he said he took out his garrotte wire from his bag without anybody noticing. As he was heading to the bathroom he saw the guy went into the bathroom. He then knocked a lot of times.

The guy said "wait the fuck their I'm almost done"

When he opened the door john chocked him with the wire and leaving his body on the bathroom locked.

**I hope your enjoying it so far just tell me if it sucks I'm a beginner so I should suck**

As the plane arrived on the airport the girl looked at him

Then the girl said "give me a call sometime, the names Claire by the way." Then she gives her contact card.

As John left the building he called a cab and asked where is the cheapest hotel around here since he only had 200$ left in his pocket. As they drove he saw a lot of people getting mugged, shot, raped and carjacked.

He thought to himself _"I thought this place was safe, at least no one's chasing me."_

So john and the driver had conversation throughout the drive until they arrived at a dirty looking motel called motel-ooooooooo cheap. It was dirty and filthy. You could smell the rats, cockroaches and filthy whores. Before he left the cab.

He asked if he can pick him up here at 7:30am and look for me" then the cab driver nodded

As he entered the building he saw some women starring at him and licking their fingers. He tried to avoid the temptation as he walked through the information area. He got the keys and walked to his room. While walking to his room he heard a lot of moans and smelled a lot pot being smoked. When he arrived at his room first thing he did was unpack and sleep.

When he woke up it was still 6:30 in the morning and he can still hear the moaning. He got ready, he took a shower and dressed in a Hawaiian styled polo, brown shorts, low cut sneakers and wrap around shades. When he looked at the time it was already 7:20 and someone knocked in his door and he opened his door and found the driver.

The driver said "ready to go?"

John said" yeah sure, by the way do you know Robert Straticci?"

The driver replied "you mean the club owner Robert Straticci?"

John said "yeah maybe that's him take me to him"

As they arrived at the club it was close so he payed the driver and he told him that he'll wait. He waited for hours till 12:00 he remembered the things he saw while going to the motel. Since he saw a ammunition branch just a few blocks away and he still had little money left he did'nt hesitate to buy.

Upon arriving he saw a guy with an eye patch and carrying a sawed off shotgun. Then the guy asks for what was he looking for

John replied "im looking for something in between $100."

The guy then said "well I'll make you a deal give me $120 and ill give you two 9mm and a combat knife."

John says "ok I'll take it."

For long hours he waited for the club to open watching each person crossing the street, being mugged, being carjacked.

Those things weren't a problem anymore since he got 2 new bestfriends his 9mm.

It turned to 10 in the evening he feels exhausted till he sees his brother and other people ready to party but he never got a chance to speak to him since he was with a rowdy crowd so he also got in and bought some beer and drank a little meeting ladies.

Until he decided to meet his brother.

**I hope your enjoying it so far just tell me if it sucks I'm a beginner so I should suck**

Before he went to find him he asked the bartender "where is Robert Straticci?"

The waiter replied "he's over the VIP lounge"

As he walked lots of ladies was pulling her to dance with them but he needed to be serious about hos brother. When he arrived at the VIP lounge he shouted "where is Robert Straticci?"

Then Robert Said "your looking at him, wait little brother? Little brother John? When did you get here?"

John replied "just last night"

Robert then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "let's go to my office and talk you want to bring any girls or drinks?" but john nodded no

When they got to the office they started drinking for a while. They started talking.

Robert said "why are you here little brother? What do you need?"

John replies "I need your help I don't know if they are here or not but someone's chasing me"

Robert the says: "what do you need help for? You're a made man and an assassin"

John "yeah but I also have a price on my head put by the godfather"

Robert "why?"

John "it's a long story"

Robert "ok, what do you need? You need men? You need money?"

John "no I need guns, not just normal guns, heavy guns"

Robert "fine it's all good I'll give you everything you need but you have to do something for me"

John "just call me tomorrow and tell me what you need I'm over at that cheap motel in the slums area"

Robert "why the hell are you there?"

As he left the club he left with a bottle of wine in his hand and called a taxi to take him home.

That morning he had a major headache and someone kept knocking on the door. He opened the door and it was his brother carrying a .350 magnum and gave it to him.

John "what's this for?"

Robert "kill someone for me he's a pimp trying to steal my girls, kill him not silently but with a loud mouth magnum."

John "ok then you give me the guns right?"

Robert "yeah after the job is done, and call me when it's done and I also got you a car it's just out side,"

When he went outside he saw a brand new black infernus parked in the driveway and everyone was staring at it. He drove it to and got breakfast at McDofus. After he was done eating he stayed and admired the car a lot.

**I hope your enjoying it so far just tell me if it sucks I'm a beginner so I should suck**

He started driving the car to a gas station there he called his brother and asked where the place was and who to kill.

His brother told him that everything he had to know was in the car compartment. He opened it and he saw the file and extra bullets for his magnum and he smiled very maniacally

As he arrived at the place he saw it was just a jobber's house full of crack heads and gangsters. He saw guys with heave guns and artillery. As he was checking out the place he found the guy he was supposed to kill. As he was going to go inside a Jamaican guy stopped him.

The Jamaican asked him "where ja going mon?"

John said "can't I get high and smoke my brains out?"

The Jamaican replied "well that's gonna cost you $150 mon, weed ain't free ya know"

As john handed over the money he stared at the Jamaican for a while and smiled and went inside

He went inside and he was coughing so hard. It was hard to see through the smoke. But over the corner he saw the guy he was supposed to kill and approached him.

He then said to the guy "do you know Robert straticci?"

Then the guy said "oh that stupid Italian mon? ya mon I know him"

John then replied "he's got a gift for you." As the Jamaican smiled he shoot the guy with the revolver in the head.

And the people started running and screaming and all the high people stumbled on the ground and laughed. Then the henchmen got inside and started spraying bullets all over the place as John was escaping through the backdoor and called the cops for fun he then ran towards his car hit the gas.

He then called Robert and still amazed at what he did.

He them said "I killed him, so do I get the guns?"

Robert answered "sure little brother meet me at the club"

As Robert arrived in the club he was treated like a VIP with women around him. He was then sent to the VIP lounge and drank all night and danced. He got free lap dances. They were celebrating hard. When he got home to his new condo which Robert gave him there was a lady in there. He them pulled out his magnum and pointed it at her.

Then she said "whoahhh easy there boy"

John replies "who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The girl answered "im catrice, Robert said it was your birthday. Isn't it?

John replies "it is? Ohhh it is…. Right"

Girl "you wanna go to your bed"

John "sure"

John got lucky that night.

**I hope your enjoying it so far just tell me if it sucks I'm a beginner so I should suck**

But the next day john got a major hangover and woke up with handcuffs and he started yelling. Then someone came and uncuffed him.

Catrice says "chillax it's just me. Well you might night remember me because you might have a hangover.

Then catrice leads him to the kitchen and sat him down. John was watching catrice cook almost half naked with some tight booty shorts and only a bra. Then someone knocked on the door.

Catrice "let me get it"

When catrice opened the door it is only Robert

Then Robert says "so how was last night?"

John not answering still staring at catrice's body. Then catrice snaps her finger.

Catrice says "hey stop staring at the booty Robert's talking to you"

Then he thought to himself _"damn I had sex last night and I can't even remember FUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

Robert then says "concentrate here buddy, ok since you did a good job I'll let you pick what gun you want."

John "sure that would be great just let me take a shower and dressed."

John is done taking a shower and dressed as they go to the biggest ammunition store John smiled like a kid in a toy store. he then looked every gun in the shop and tested it.

Then an attendant asked them if they were done

John said "do we look like were done?"

Robert "yo watch it with the tough tone"

John "sorry, im pressured cause I'm going to this tomorrow kill him then go back to liberty city. So I have to pick the perfect weapon"

Robert "fine , take your time"

As time goes by john has found the perfect guns

Cashier "that would be 8600$ sir"

Robert "are you kidding me? You owe me big time bro"

John smiling and rubbing his hands walking to the car and unpacking the boxes and putting them at the back of the car and looking at them

Robert "wow that's a lot of fire power I think that's way to much"

John "nothing's too much it's just 1 m4, 1 tactical shotgun, 2 .350 magnum, 1 full vest and 2 grenades.

Robert "of course that's not enough get some sleep your gonna need it tomorrow"

**I hope I get good reviews**

As John woke up he heard his phone ringing he answered it. It's his brother

Robert "you ready bro I gave you a new car it's gonna help a lot"

John "thanks Robert I think you've done enough"

He takes a shower. Gets ready he wears first his vest then puts on a scarface suit. Today he's not gonna do a assassination it's going to be a massacre. He then put his guns on the bed and switched off the safety lock of the gun. He cocked all ready and then lock and loaded them in his new SUV.

After he saw the mansion of the godfather he parked across the street of it. And put the sling of the shotgun and m4 on and put the magnum's in the holsters. Then he was ready.

Then he passed through the side of the wall climbing on it and shooting every close henchman to him alarming every guard in the mansion. He continued walking towards the back door

In the pool area there were only five guards john was hiding in the wall and the guards were shooting him with tec9s as john took his grenade and threw it after the guards ran he shot the ones who were left that didn't hide the pool was full of blood. As john entered the mansion there were a lot of guards he took them out one by one with his m4.

When john heard back in the front door he went outside. He saw two cars parked In front with gangsters so he threw his last bomb and killed them all.

That was the last of the henchman. And one more to go. As he entered the room in the center it was a room with a big window showing a great view of vice city.

The godfather turned around

The godfather said " so you really came?"

John replied "yeah I'm not gonna run from a hit, you wanna kill your hit heres your chance"

John then walked to the chair where the godfather was sitting

The godfather then said "you wanna stop me? do it, you're a real man? If you are shoot me? don't worry theres no bulletproof glass"

John then pulled out his shotgun and cocked it one more time then stared at him and without remorse shot him in the head, blood splattered on his face. Then he kicked the godfather from his chair to the ground and he sat down with blood still in face and faced the view and threw his shotgun and held both of his .350 magnum in his hand. He then called his brother

John "hey Robert wanna own a mansion?"

He then smirked and looked at the godfather and shot him one more time.


End file.
